Nine Tails and a Scarecrow!
by Waruitenshi
Summary: Crazy things happen when your sensei ends up in the hospital and your new guardian is also a pervert! NarutoXKakashi! yaoi!
1. The Talking Scarecrow!

Crazy things happen when your sensei ends up in the hospital and your new guardian is also a pervert! NarutoXKakashi! yaoi!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**"Nine Tails and a Scarecrow"**

* * *

It had been a beautiful day when Jiraiya had taken his adopted grandson Naruto to the hot springs. Well, for the most part the older man was spying on the young women while Naruto relaxed in the sauna. The boy enjoyed their trips to the hot springs and the ramen stand, but Jiraiya always seemed to disappear afterwards which Naruto didn't want to know the reason why. It was probably to grope some women or something perverted Naruto thought.

The sky was sunny and only had a few clouds drifting lazily overhead. There were birds chirping and a calm breeze. The blonde thought it was going to be such a great day.

He planned to go visit his favorite ramen stand and maybe this time Jiraiya would pay, highly doubtful but at least Naruto could afford to take better care of his self. Ah, well Naruto was working on more missions now so he actually had some money.

Though he did wish they would give him a mission ranked higher than C. No matter what he did or said they always found an excuse to send him on the lousiest missions that no one else wanted.

He hated the ones where he had to do someone else's humiliating chores like pulling weeds from the garden or modeling Kimono's like that one time at the clothing shop. Naruto just wanted a real mission, but sadly he never received one.

He tried persuading Tsunade who was the Hokage and when she wasn't doing that she worked part time at the Konoha Hospital for a few hours. She told him that there wasn't much she could do in the matter since they thought he was still too young.

Although Naruto knew the real reason was because he had Kyuubi and they didn't want him to exert enough energy to break the already cracked seal which luckily only Naruto knew about.

The blonde boy was only sixteen years of age, but he had grown quite a bit since he had passed his exams at the Ninja Academy. Surprisingly with Jiraiya's help he achieved better grades since he had the boy training so much.

He was taller now not to mention his hair having grown longer meant that it would droop down in his face so he had usually just used a red bandanna that had the Leaf Village symbol on it to keep his hair from impairing his vision. It was about shoulder length. It fell in the back although the rest sort of spiked up at different angles as it had when he was younger.

He had excelled a lot both mentally and physically. However, even though you couldn't tell from his trademark orange jacket and pants, the youth had a lithe form and was both stronger and even more agile. He had also learned a lot from his new sensei Jiraiya.

The two of them got along rather well and although Naruto was a bit of a leacher himself, he would still get on the perverts case about spying on unsuspecting women. Jiraiya told him it was research for his novels but the boy knew better, but didn't always like to argue for it was pointless.

Jiraiya was a famous novelist, writer, and sage. He was looked up to by many and thought to be a kind, brave, and trustworthy person… At least they were right about the first two. However, they did think he was a bit insane to take in the boy who held a demon within his body.

The youth trusted the man, but he knew if an attractive woman passed by you'd probably die before the pervy sage remembered what was happening. He just had a woman problem. It wasn't that he couldn't get one it was just that he was too much of a pervy womanizer that it disgusted Naruto to a certain extent.

Naruto was glad to have someone to be his mentor and the old man was wise when it came to many things including fighting. However, he sucked at cooking in which Naruto was left with that and all the chores that Jiraiya asked him to do. That list could have spread from one end of Konoha to the other and back.

It did give him something to do and assisted in his training so he didn't mind even though he acted like it through complaining every time something new was added to the list. He worked from sun up and through the night sometimes. He wanted to be strong so that one day he wouldn't need to count on anyone else for he knew he would have no one.

Back to the current day now! All had been going great that day until one of the women spotted the pervy sage and thrown a rock at the back of his head, causing him to fall out of the tree, hitting his head at an odd angle, and being knocked unconscious!

A few girls screamed when they saw that he wasn't faking and Naruto quickly put on his pants and grabbed the little bag his other cloths were in and rushed out to see the shocking scene before him.

The boy rushed to his sensei's side and suddenly lifted the man carefully onto his shoulder as if he were a rag doll before taking off with his ninja like speed. He knew there was only one place to go if he were to help Jiraiya!

He ran as fast as he could the Konoha hospital. Upon running down various long hallways and asking some of the inhabitants, he finally found the person he was searching for. "Tsunade hurry its sensei! Something's wrong with him!" Naruto pleaded to the surprised blonde. She was a beautiful blonde woman for someone of her age and one of the best medical ninjas around.

Firstly she was surprised to see Naruto holding the old man since he was much larger than the boy and secondly that Jiraiya was injured enough to need carrying. She escorted the panicked stricken boy to one of the empty hospital beds and assisted him in placing the pervert gently down.

Tsunade quickly examined him and then looked at Naruto. She gave a small sigh. "Well, he'll be fine but I need to get an X-ray of his skull and he fractured one of his arms at the angle he hit the ground along with a sprained wrist so he'll be here for a while. Hopefully there won't be anything serious after a full examination." The blonde informed the boy whose beautiful cobalt eyes were holding back tears of worry and sadness.

He hated crying and tried his hardest to keep from ever doing so. Mainly because the man he saw as a father figure had asked him. He could still remember those words. "_Please_ _don't cry Naruto. You shine like a light of hope when you're happy." _Iruka had told him with a gentle smile.

So the boy tried to put on a brave smile although the wise woman could tell how worried he was. She took him outside of the room and told him that he could come back tomorrow morning and check with her to visit Jiraiya if he wanted. "Oh and Naruto, while Jiraiya is here I'm sending someone to keep an eye on you." She added before he left.

"What?! I can take care of myself you know!" Naruto practically shouted which caused some people to stare at him oddly. "Ugh… Naruto we can not allow you to be left without a guardian. He'll arrive later this evening." Tsunade stated as if there wasn't anything left to say.

Naruto gave a sad sigh as he exited the medical building. _"I can't believe this is happening! What if this guy is a jerk or even worse some old child molester!?"_ The frustrated blonde pondered, kicking at a small rock as he trudged along. It was some time untilhe wandered up to his favorite ramen stand and had a bowl of miso ramen. As he ate, he nonchalantly observed some of the people who passed by.

There were all types of traders, ninja, and even tourists who came through Konoha. It always surprised Naruto how a lot of them ended up living here. At first they were nice to him, but after a few days or even less they began to despise him so whenever any of them got on his nerves he would hiss at them or growl. Kyuubi found that quite funny and surprisingly so did Naruto.

After his fifth bowl the boy paid and just walked about to no place in particular. He didn't want to go home just yet. It was too nice of a day to be inside and of course he enjoyed just going everywhere.

The blonde felt like a caged animal when he was indoors for too long. That was one of the reasons Jiraiya always gave him more things to do outside. As usual however, he received many stares and glares as he walked by people. They all thought he was a nice boy but they disliked him for another reason.

"_Why do they feel the need to stare when they know what I am? Do they think I'm going to just grow fangs and kill everyone or something?" _The boy thought angrily.

"**_Still as quick as ever I see."_** The demon said sarcastically. That comment made the blonde frown down at his sandals, but since it was true he didn't reply.

Because he was paying little to no attention to where he was going, he bumped right into someone much taller than him. "Ugh… Hey watch where you're going!" He told the person loudly. He rubbed the back of his head and looked up to see a tall handsome young man with silver hair sticking up at an odd angle with a black cloth mask covering the lower half of his face and a leaf village bandanna over one of his eyes.

"_And people think I'm strange? He looks like a scarecrow!" _Naruto thought slightly irked as he stood and brushed himself off.

"**_Yeah, but he is kind of attractive for a scarecrow you know." _**Kyuubi remarked as if Naruto couldn't hear him in which case he said it mainly because he knew the boy very well could

"_What are you? A gay demon!?" _The blue eyed boy asked the demon in slight disgust

"**_Demons don't care about gender. We do what we want with who we want."_**

"_That's a little too much information!"_

"_**You asked… Baka."**_

He was snapped out of the mental conversation when he heard a deep voice. "You bumped into me." The scarecrow informed him in a calm tone that seemed as constant as the lazy look upon his face. He was holding a large basket of fruit in one hand and an adult novel (like the ones Jiraiya writes) in the other hand which he himself had apparently been reading before said encounter.

Mind you he hadn't been knocked over as he continued to tower over the blonde. The whole incident didn't really seem to faze him for he still had that laid back expression from what little of his face you could see. This seemed to get on Naruto's nerves and he wasn't sure as to why.

However, before he began yelling at the strange young man his gaze fell up on the name written on the tag of the fruit basket. "You're taking a gift to my grandfather?" Naruto questioned, not even knowing who this person was nor how he even knew Jiraiya.

The young man quirked an eyebrow as he gazed at the blonde boy. "I didn't know the old man had a grandson." He stated a bit taken aback. "Well I didn't know he knew a talking scarecrow either." Naruto smirked as the taller boy looked at him as though he hadn't heard him right.

The young mans frown was hidden by his mask. "Anyway, I should get this to him." He said with a slight mental shake of his head, wondering why he had been called a scarecrow. That was something he'd never been called.

As he began to walk away the blonde boy told him loudly. "He's in the hospital and Tsunade said no visitors until further notice! That's why I'm not there." With that said Naruto's smile fell slightly though he turned his head so the older boy wouldn't see.

Before any other words could be exchanged however, the blonde vanished with his ninja speed. The silver haired young man was left with his confusion about the blonde. He didn't know who the blonde was, having focused most of his attention on training else where and going on missions.

The silver haired adolescent didn't spend much time in the Leaf village besides he lived on the outskirts. The young man decided that he would return home, seeing as he didn't feel like carrying a fruit basket around all day.

Back at the Konoha hospital Tsunade was examining some X-rays while a few nurses were tending to Jiraiya's other injuries. It turned out that nothing was wrong with him. However, she knew since he was in here he would take advantage of whatever he could.

This wasn't the first time she had had to deal with the old sage. He had faked quite a few incidents. All of them usually caused the poor boy to worry about his sensei. She wasn't sure if he knew that or not, but either way he always came here to be waited on and flirt with the female staff.

As she entered his room she found him flirting with a giggling nurse. After shooting a quick glare at the nurse who immediately fled, her gaze turned to the old man. _"Naruto was right when he called him a Pervy Sage." _She thought with slight aggravation as she approached the foot of his bed.

"Okay Jiraiya, you'll probably need to stay here a few weeks to heal completely." She informed him and as she spoke the blonde caught a spark of something in his eyes. "And don't think that means I won't kick you out sooner if you get on my nerves." She added with a death glare that made even Jiraiya cringe.

Now was time for him to show off his acting skills! "Oh, Tsunade would you really harm a frail injured man like me?" The leacher queried with big anime eyes. The voluptuous blonde sighed in exasperation and left the room. When she left he hit the nurse button his new goal to try and score a sponge bath from a pretty nurse!

To Be Continued...

* * *

I do not own Naruto. Thanks for reading. Feel free to review!

This is my first Naruto fanfic! YAY!


	2. Ramen Love!

Hello! I updated this chapter because I added on some more stuff! I should be adding on

Sorry I haven't added any new chapters. Life's been hectic as usual! oh so much it makes one dizzy!

I don't own Naruto. But I wish I owned Kakashi! Oh the possibilities!

* * *

Ramen love!

* * *

As Naruto wandered about he spotted Nara Shikamaru, one of the few people who would hang out with him. As usual he had been cloud watching. It was almost a daily routine for the lazy boy when the weather was good. 

The blonde was tempted to go and chat with him, but quickly noticed Neji was with him. That could only mean Shikamaru was on a date. Yes, that's right the "Shirker" and the hard training Hyuuga boy were together. They sort of had the hots for each other at first sight and after the Chuunin exams the two finally started dating.

Neji only did cloud watching to be with Shikamaru because the lazy boy would sometimes spare with him after much "persuasion" from the Hyuuga boy (in other words he would use the "No sex until I get my way" punishment). Yep, it was indeed how they got their ways in the relationship and neither seemed to mind it... Much.

The Hyuuga boy tried so hard to get his lover to do something other than watch clouds and play Chess or shogi. Apart from that he could never beat Shikamaru at those games since his intelligence exceeded his own when it came to strategy.

Because Naruto and Shikamaru were friends and also after the blonde had helped him realize he could control his own destiny, Neji had been on friendly terms with holder of the Nine Tailed Fox although neither knew that Naruto was. They would sometimes hang out together but when it was obvious that Shika and Neji were on a date he would keep his distance since he disliked watching them in one of their randomly occurring make-out sessions.

Not wanting to interrupt when he heard a sudden moan from one of them, the youth strolled off in another direction at a quickened pace. He had caught sight or waved to quite a few of his other so called friends. They didn't hang out with him much, but when they did it passed the time.

Sakura was now dating Rock Lee and didn't look twice at Sasuke anymore, although that never stopped Ino and Ten Ten who practically tried to jump the Uchiha which caused him to get angry and threaten one (or both) of them.

Sasuke rarely ever spent much time around Naruto anymore since Itachi and Orochimaru had vanished. It seemed that the dark haired boy was avoiding the blonde.

"_I suppose I'm just too strange for them to be around." _He thought

"_**Of course you are! You're a container of a powerful demon!" **_

Oh great… _He_ was talking to Naruto again!

Having the Fox Demon Kyuubi converse with him wasn't always pleasant. Usually the fox would insult him or try to influence him to do things like rip out the pink haired wench Sakura's vocal cords because her voice got on his nerves and whatever he could think up that might be amusing.

"Shut up you stupid fox!" The blonde shouted aloud, causing people to look at him as if he were mad. A shop keeper threw an apple at Naruto which hit him upside the head. He could hear the demon laugh. It was a deep bone chilling laugh that matched Kyuubi's wicked personality.

"_**Foolish child, your pain is self inflicted! No wonder I find your idiocy so entertaining." **_

The boy rubbed the sore spot on his head and stomped off in a fury that the people witnessing couldn't understand. The poor boys head hurt worse now because of Kyuubi's laughter.

He returned home to complete his chores and get in some extra training. Afterwards he took a shower and changed into a white T-shirt that had a swirl in the middle and orange sweat pants. Now he was struck by boredom as he perched himself Indian-style on the small red couch in the living room. The small room itself had white walls and gray carpeting like the rest of the place. There wasn't a television, instead there were tons of bookshelves that held all kinds of books, including those written and published by Jiraiya himself! Naruto was always made to read every one of them. _"Why do I have to read this junk you old pervert?!"_ Naruto would ask with much annoyance. _"Well how else will I teach you about the wonders of sex!?" _Jiraiya would happily reply, though inwardly wanting to hurt the boy for calling him old.

The living room phone ran and upon answering he heard Tsunade's voice. She called and told him when to expect the guardian. When she said goodbye he hung up and went to the living room. Gazing at the clock with a dread of whom or what this temp guardian would be like.

He knew it was part of the law that he couldn't be without a guardian or he would have to go back to the orphanage. However, it sounded more like they were sending a baby-sitter than a guardian since he doubted he'd need protecting. Naruto was almost old enough to legally to be alone, but he knew they just wanted to make sure he didn't cause harm to anyone.

Some time later at the Uzumaki and Jiraiya residence! Naruto stared up at the clock on the living room wall. It read 6:30 pm. The blonde was beginning to grow tired of waiting around. _"When Tsunade called didn't she say he would be here at 6o'clock?"_ The blue eyed boy thought finding the Guardians tardiness a bit irksome. What kind of Shinobi was late? Especially one that was sent by Tsunade herself? They'd have to be crazy to be late... Well that didn't comfort Naruto in the slightest!

It was getting late and he hadn't eaten since lunch. He was considering being polite and waiting until this person arrived to have his dinner. Mind you he rarely ever missed a meal if it was unavoidable and wasn't about to because some idiot was late. This beautiful day might as well have been a stormy one from everything that had occurred. His sensei was injured and possibly dying, he had to have some stranger in his home, stalking him around, and now he was incredibly hungry and bored. What else could possibly go wrong?

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door which snapped him from his depressing train of thought. Naruto rose from his perch on the edge of the small couch where he had been sitting with his legs crossed like one would if they were meditating. Before the third knock could sound the blonde had opened the door to meet a very surprising individual waiting behind it.

The figure who stood before Naruto was none other than the Scarecrow from earlier that day! Both of them stared at each other in disbelief. This couldn't be happening! "Why the hell are you here Scarecrow!?"

Naruto demanded before assuming the reason why and pointing an accusing finger at the young man. "You must have come to apologize for knocking me over earlier!" He added with a smirk, but the older boy's expression turned back to its calm state although you could see a glint of amusement in his visible eye as he rubbed the back of his head which seemed to be a slight habit.

"Well, actually no. That was your fault and my name is Hatake Kakashi, not Scarecrow. I'm here because I am on a mission to temporarily be the guardian of a Naruto Uzumaki. Is he here?" The silver haired youth queried glancing around the part of the room he could see from the doorway hoping it wasn't this annoying kid.

Naruto glared up at him, pointing a thumb at his own chest as he puffed himself up. "You're looking at him! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage!" He informed him in a matter of fact tone. "You're late by the way! You were supposed to have been here at 6o'clock!" The blonde continued his rave about how late this so called guardian was while being completly ignored.

Meanwhile the silver haired young man waited patiently with a hand in his pocket and the other holding a bag filled with some cloths and other necessities, beside him was the gift basket for Jiraiya that he had earlier. The only reason the blonde had stopped was his eyes caught sight of the bag.

"Are you planning on staying here or something?" The boy with fox whisker markings on his face asked him. He was slightly confused because he thought that this guy was only coming to check up on him for one or maybe two nights. The blonde didn't think he was going to be around him and sleep in the same place with the jerk. That was just down right creepy!

"I have to. Trust me; I'd rather not be stuck with an insignificant brat like you willingly." He informed the blonde coolly although inwardly he was annoyed and tired from everything he had to do previously before coming here. Once he had gotten home he was informed that he had to go to the Hokage, once he arrived he was told his mission and that he had to go back home to pack and then given the address where to go next. It was quite troublesome to say the least. However, that comment was apparently not the right thing to say to the kid because his whole attitude change faster than you can say I.

Naruto's almost plastic smile fell as he looked away, his sparkling cobalt eyes grew a bit dull, and he went to his room at a calm pace which wasn't normal since Tsunade informed him that Naruto was called "The Number One, Hyper-active, Knuckle-headed Ninja of Konoha Village." It was even in the mission report! That and a comment saying he was a pretty nice kid, but he used to be a real troublemaker.

Kakashi grabbed the gift basket with his free hand and walked inside, closing the door behind him. He went and softly knocked on Naruto's bedroom door. No answer the next two tries, so he knocked a little harder and finally he received a reply. "What do you want now?" Was the boys muffled retort.

"Is there a guest room here?" Kakashi asked although it appeared to be a slightly small place that he doubted it. "No, go sleep on the couch!" The boy shouted angrily this time. Kakashi wondered why that insult had affected the Uzumaki kid like that when he didn't seem the type who could be easily offended. Guess he was wrong. He decided that he'd try to cut back on the insults.

Kakashi wondered why he had to take this mission_. "It's just some brat… Why did they have to send me?" _That had been the question that was running through his mind all day. Upon having tried to decline the mission, Tsunade wouldn't allow it. She had sent for him especially for this or so she had told him.

Flash Back

"Your mission is to be Naruto's Guardian. I'm entrusting you not to fail Kakashi." The tired blonde informed him as she signed some paperwork. Kakashi's visable eye widened with surprise. "And if I decline?" He asked, usually he could get out of missions that sounded D class. However, Tsunade looked up from her work at him with a serious expression as her left eye gave a twitch. "This is an S Class Mission and you have no say in decling or accepting it.. You _will _take this mission of I'll see to your punishment for disobeying the Hokage personally." The blonde finished with one of her trademark death glares that could match Gaara's.

End Flash Back!

No matter what he said the blonde Hokage would not allow him to turn down the mission. He asked her why she wanted him to take the mission so badly. All she could say was that it had been pre-arranged and that there was nothing he could do about the matter. With a feeling of confusion and slight foreboding he had left to get ready for the task set upon him, especially after that last threat. How could you question that? There was indeed a punishment for disobeying the Hokage and he'd seen a few who tried, but they were ones like Itachi and Orochimaru.

"_What a strange kid… And what's with the whisker markings on his face?"_ Kakashi thought as he set his bag beside the coffee table before he flopped comfortably onto the small sofa. The kid really did act different, but there had to be a reason for the sudden withdrawl from the room. He pulled out the exotic novel from his jacket pocket and began reading it since he had nothing better to do and he didn't think he'd figure Naruto out any time soon.

It was around eight o'clock when Naruto's stomach began growling. Even so he tried to hold out as long as he could. Unfortunately the time had passed painfully for Naruto. He glanced at the orange numbers on his digital alarm clock. It currently glowed ten minutes past eight o'clock and he needed food.

"_Stupid excuse for a ninja, that's what he is! I can't believe Tsunade sent an insulting scarecrow as my guardian!" _Naruto wondered angrily.

"_**You have to admit though. He didn't have that look that everyone else who knows about you does… Perhaps he didn't know you were such a sensitive child when it came to someone calling you worthless?" **_

"_True, but that insult didn't bother me and what does it matter to you!?"_

The boy heard the demon sigh in exasperation.

"_**You have emotional problems you need to sort out... Just admit that comment hurt is all I'm saying kit. Besides it doesn't matter to me but when you act depressed and mentally shout angrily it really irks me so hurry the hell up and be happy."**_

What Kyuubi had said about the scarecrow was true and that last remark was surprising. Usually those who knew he was the demons container held a look of hatred, disgust, and even anger in their eyes. Shikamaru and the others just saw him as a hyperactive idiot. This Kakashi looked at him differently though... As if he were just a regular person.

As if he didn't quite know what to think of the boy. However, to Naruto that was still a good thing. It meant that he had a chance to make a friend who would at least get to know him a bit before judging him completely as everyone else had. Perhaps he could try to at least be nice. Well "try" was the keyword.

Even so, the tall idiot hadn't really shown him any friend-making material. The stupid scarecrow had knocked him over without apologizing and then showed up late, not to mention insulted him. Well, Naruto couldn't hold that last thing against him because it was doubtful that the ninja knew much about him at all.

He wasn't quite sure, but the more he thought about Kakashi the more frustration built up inside of him. There were only two people who ever showed they cared for him. One was Jiraiya of course who adopted him at the age of eight, but he was more like a grandfather to Naruto.

There was only one person he looked up to as a father and his name was Umino Iruka. The blonde boy was an orphan and nothing can change how humanity treated him, but he felt like he had a parent in the kind man. That is until he married a woman from a different village and had to move away.

The last he heard Iruka's wife was pregnant and that was back when Naruto was the age of ten. He knew their friendship couldn't last forever, but he had hoped that maybe it would. He had always been ostracized because when he was born, a powerful demon called Kyuubi Kistune or better known as the Nine Tailed Fox demon had been sealed inside of him.

Yes, it was sad indeed. However, Naruto hated dwelling on the past for it brought nothing good and always tried to wear a smile to mask how he really felt. Kyuubi was right when saying he had emotional problems. His stomach growled again to remind him of his hunger, even though it was so late he wasn't about to miss his meal because of some guy who looked like a weird scarecrow.

Quietly Naruto arose from his bed and opened his door to peek out. Kakashi had one of the "Icha Icha Paradice" novels open on his chest and his visible eye was closed. It appeared as if the man were asleep. The blonde crept silently into the kitchen and made himself some instant ramen.

For some weird reason he loved ramen. It always freaked people out when he ate it in public places like the ramen stand. The reason for this was the simple fact that he sometimes moaned while sucking the juice or noodles off the chopsticks like he was making love to it or whatever you wanted to call it. He just enjoyed himself too much than most people when it came to ramen.

Naruto didn't really realize he did this until Jiraiya had told him one day in a fit of laughter. After that incident the boy always tried to hurry up and eat before he had the chance to draw even more attention to himself.

However, the fox boy was soon distracted from the memory when he felt himself let out a small moan. It was a new brand of Teriyaki beef ramen and it was soooo good. The blonde had just finished his third bowl of ramen and was currently in the process of sucking the chopsticks clean when he felt eyes upon him or in this case eye.

The chopsticks were protruding only two inches out of his mouth when out of the corner of his vision he could see Kakashi standing there wide eyed and one hand was clutching the edge of counter so hard you could see white knuckles. This sight had apparently caught the Jounin off guard.

Then suddenly Naruto got an idea. The blonde turned his head to face Kakashi, slowly pulling the eating utensils from his mouth. He then smirked smugly and licked his lips in a tantalizing manner. The ninja's eye followed the blondes pink tongue as it ran over those luscious lips. "Want a taste?" Naruto asked, seduction tainting his innocent tone.

What is a ninja to do? Especially a lecherous one like Hatake Kakashi?! However, he decided it shouldn't be something to act upon since it was a boy and apart from that he was on a mission. With a mental shake the older male quickly regained his composure as he went and made himself a cup of green tea. He really didn't think he should reply for he knew nothing good would come of it.

Naruto shook his head in confusion as to why he just did that. Then the reason struck him.

"_Why the heck did you just do that you stupid fox!?"_ The blue eyed boy mentally yelled.

"_**You saw how he was staring… It was just too good to pass up."**_

"_But I don't even swing that way!"_

"_**He doesn't know that. Besides, you know you enjoyed the look on his face as much as I did!" **_Kyuubi chortled teasingly.

"…"

There was only silence from the boy. Naruto really didn't want to answer. He sort of did enjoy it, but would never admit that to himself and especially not to that damn demon! From his lack of response he could both feel and image the fox smirking evilly like the devil himself probably smirked. At least in Naruto's opinion.

The blonde did have to admit that sometimes Kyuubi scared him. It was one thing to be facing a formidable opponent like the demon, but to have him in your body where he could feel all your emotions and know your every thought would frighten anyone out of their mind. Fortunately Naruto wasn't like everyone else and merely thought that it was creepy although he did find it irritating when the demon tried to manipulate him like he had a few minutes ago.

Kakashi had gone and seated him self back on the sofa. He slowly sipped his tea while he drifted into his thoughts about the events passed. The kid was certainly strange, that much he knew but what he did with those chopsticks... He'd never even seen a woman able to do that. Once again he found himself shaking the thoughts from his mind. He couldn't even trust his own mind at the moment, much less his mouth. Kakashi would have to restrain from talking or anything else for that matter. At least until he could mentally sort things out.

Naruto stood up and placed his empty ramen bowl in the sink and washed it. He wondered what the scarecrow was thinking after that little scene.

"_**I doubt it's anything to worry about kit." **_

That was one of the demons nicknames for Naruto. That, and baka, kid, fool, and whatever else he thought up. With that having been said, the blonde went into the living room where he found the pensive Jounin sipping tea and stopped right in front of Kakashi. "You still haven't told me why you were late!" He stated with a small frown on his face as he pointed an accusing finger at the Jounin.

"Well, you see a raccoon jumped on top of an old shamans head and… Ahem. You would have had to have been there to understand it." Kakashi lied as he sweat dropped. Naruto rolled his eyes, thinking that was one of the lamest excuses he had ever heard. In fact he even felt like telling him that. "That has to be one of the dumbest excuses I've had the displeasure of hearing!" Naruto shouted, not even realizing that his voice had risen until he finished.

Kakashi's visible eye remained calm but his fingers twitched a bit. This kid was starting to get on his nerves. It wasn't like the Jounin to ever get annoyed this quickly. Maybe he just hadn't had enough sleep or something. The kid leaned down and forward until his face was only a few inches from the older boys. There Naruto stood staring and his expression of mock annoyance that he imaged to br forming behind Kakashi's mask.

A few minutes had passed and then Kakashi was beginning to feel more annoyed however moved aside and placed his half full cup of tea down onto the small coffee table. When he went to sit back Naruto had tried to move away at the same time and the boy fell onto Kakashi's lap! The boy leaned his head back and looked up to see Kakashi's eye crecent in amusement.

Kakashi had his arms around the boy's waist because he had caught him from mere reflex. He could see a pink tinge coloring Naruto's cheeks. The scarecrows arms held onto him firmly but had a gentleness to it that made him feel safe and warm. Wait... What was he thinking? The youth snapped out of it as he got up quickly and tried to pretend the whole thing didn't happen. This further amused the Jounin whom placed a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Kakashi found it odd that he enjoyed having the boy so close to him though he pushed the thought from his mind.

Without another word Naruto hastily walked back into his room. He got into his orange and yellow stripped pajamas and funny little sleeping cap before going into the small adjoining bathroom to brush his teeth. Then after his nightly routine the fox boy climbed under the covers of his bed and lay awake thumbing over previous events.

"_What the Hell happened in there!? All I wanted to do was see if I'd get a reaction from him and then I end up in his lap with his arms around my waist… That pervert!"_

"_**Sounds like someone liked it! And after all that talk about being straight… Nice cover!" **_The demon smirked.

"_Shut up! I didn't like it! Why would I enjoy having some child molester fondling me?" _He remarked acidly.

"_**Easy… You just did. You can't lie to me boy. I know every little thing that happens within you."**_

Naruto continued to mentally argue with Kyuubi for a while until finally he gave up and fell asleep. Naruto thought that he might at least have some peace in his dreams, but sadly not. For some reason unknown to Naruto he was wearing a white wedding kimono with orange foxes on it and Kakashi was in a black kimono with blood red leaves. They were surrounded by all of Naruto's friends, even Jiraiya and Iruka were there! They all dressed formally and seemed happy as they waved at the two young men as they walked away, Naruto having his arm entwined with Kakashi's.

The next thing he knew the Jounin was carrying him bridal style and the fox boy was suddenly placed on a bed covered with cherry blossoms with Kakashi hovering on top of him. Naruto really wanted to wake up, but was unable to do so. The young mans eye crinkled which was a sign that he was smiling. The blonde boy felt himself blushing and also that he was starting to enjoy the situation and the look he was receiving from the man above him. He began leaning toward Naruto as if to kiss him. However, he noticed his mask still on and had started to pull it down when suddenly there was a loud beeping.

Naruto awoke sweating a bit and breathing irregularly. That was one creepy dream and the boy hoped that he wouldn't have that one again any time soon as he shut off his alarm clock.

"_What a nightmare!"_

"_**You seemed to be enjoying yourself in the dream."**_

"_I should've known you'd pull something like that you stupid fox!"_

"_**Actually I can't affect your dreams baka. You know that… Must've forgotten again." **_

Naruto froze. That was true. He had forgotten the demon couldn't tamper with his dreams. Usually Kyuubi was not powerful enough to manipulate him unless it was close to the full moon. Even then he could only put thoughts in his head or make him act a certain way.

The fox boy got up and went to the bathroom to wash up before getting dressed. He was going to see how his adopted grandfather was and that stupid excuse for a ninja wouldn't be able to stop him. Upon getting dressed and collecting some of the old mans dirty novels into a small bag, he crept stealthily to his door and pulled it ajar just enough to peek out where he saw the scarecrow still asleep on the sofa. With a smirk he quietly went back into his room and escaped through the window!

To Be Continued!!!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the updated verson! 

When I have free time (which hopefully is soon!) I'll finish the third chapter and add it on. It'll rock! WOOO! Go Yaoi-yumminess! Remember to review please!


	3. Fox Hunt

Crazy things happen when your sensei ends up in the hospital and your new guardian is also a pervert! NarutoXKakashi! yaoi!

**"Nine Tails and a Scarecrow"**

* * *

**~Fox Hunt~**

Kakashi's visible eye opened slowly as he began to stretch. Upon feeling that he was still dressed in his ninja uniform did he feel the need to take a quick glance about his surroundings. _'Oh yeah… I'm supposed to be that kid's guardian.'_ He thought sleepily. As he failed to stifle a yawn, he got up graceful as always. Upon grabbing his bag and entering the bathroom did the thought strike him as if to weather the kid was awake or not.

Mind you this was the first mission where he had to baby sit. He was quite used to a mission where he had to fight, assassinate, or even escort a prisoner or an important person. Kakashi never thought he would get an easy task as this although he did wonder why Tsunade said it was an S ranked mission. Those were both rare and the highest in difficulty. Kakashi didn't see anything hard about watching a kid. Hopefully his missions weren't going to continue like this because he knew it would be awfully boring.

After having cleaned up and changed clothes did Kakashi go to check on Naruto. However, upon peering into the room did he discover it empty with the bedspread messy and window half open. Mind you, this would cause most people to panic. However, Kakashi was almost on the verge of that as it was but he simply thought that the boy must have wanted venture out on his own and he had a pretty good idea where the blonde was headed.

The shinobi would have loved to have spent as much time away from the kid as possible but seeing as how Kakashi was his guardian, that wouldn't be happening soon. The scarecrow of a man grabbed the little fruit basket from beside his bag which he had planned to take to Jiraiya and left the small home, quickly heading toward the first place he thought the kid might be.

Upon entering the hospital, the silver haired shinobi flirted with a few young nurses. Then he quickly remembered to ask one of them where Jiraiya's room was and left in search of it. Kakashi approached the door and was about to open it when it suddenly burst open and a blur of blonde and orange had bumped into him and flown by. Tsunade stood in front of an ashamed looking Jiraiya in his bed yelling at him and when Kakashi entered the blonde woman went straight for him almost like an angry mother.

"Kakashi, you need to find Naruto! Thanks to this actor here he is quite upset! Go find him now and bring him back!" She barked the orders at him with her trademark death glare. He fled in a hurry on his new task at hand for he didn't dare disobey her. Find Naruto and bring him back to the hospital. "Oh could this day have started out any better!" Kakashi muttered to himself in an annoyed tone.

_~A few minutes before Kakashi arrived~_

Naruto had happily entered the hospital and had even brought Jiraiya some of his "Researching" material to make his stay more bearable because Naruto was a bit naïve when it came to realizing how many illnesses his sensei made up to get into the hospital. And little did the demon vessel know Jiraiya could have fun any place so long as he had alcohol, women, or his "research novels" as the old man liked to call them.

The blonde went to Tsunade's office and spotted her eating some instant ramen for lunch. Naruto had of course not eaten breakfast yet this morning and the scent of the noodely goodness caused his stomach to growl. The woman looked up at him and laughed. The kid was just so predictable when it came to ramen. "C-can I have some?" He pleaded while practically drooling with big anime eyes. "Not a chance in Hell kid." Tsunade smirked and downed the rest of the ramen broth in one gulp.

"Now that's just rude! Why couldn't I have some you old…" Sadly that was all the boy could say before getting walloped on the head with her fist. It left one of those big anime knots that had another knot on top of it. Naruto was quite angered by this. "Hey! What's the big idea! I just wanted some damn Ramen!" He yelled now rubbing his head as he sat with crossed legs on the floor of her office.

Apparently Tsunade was now ignoring him because she suddenly stood, walking over the entrance of her office and waited. "Are you coming or not kid? I don't have all day." She told him flatly in which he hopped up and followed her to Jiraiya's room. He had grumbled the whole way about how mean she was and how old she was looking today. Naruto only stopped calling her "old" and 'hag" when she hit him again for such remarks.

His grumbling only ceased when they stopped in front of Jiraiya's room. The demon vessel knocked on the door and he heard a frantic shuffling sound which cause his brow to quirk in confusion as a few moments passed. He heard the tired Hokage sigh in frustration beside him and knew she had to be shaking her head from side to side. "C-come in!" Was the sickly response he received. Upon entering Naruto's gaze fell upon an ill appearing sensei but was caught by surprise when he caught the scent of sake coming off the old man. Jiraiya forced himself to look pale and made groaning noises as he pretended to squint at Naruto which made the boys suspicious cease.

"I-is that you ~cough~ Naruto?" Jiraiya asked weakly. Tsunade rolled her eyes at the effort the old man was putting up to milk the situation. He did crap like this every time he so much as sneezed, but the lovely Hokage didn't put up with much of it unless he actually had symptoms or injuries. That damned Naruto didn't help because the sage always put on such a good act for him. It angered her though when Jiraiya made the poor kid cry. Like he didn't have enough damn problems already with that attention grabbing pervert making things worse!

The kid rushed to his sensei's side. "How are you feeling today old man?" The boy asked with a concerned expression. "Oh, I feel like the spirit of death is upon me!" The leacher replied in a dramatic tone as he put his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "Kid, you must listen to me… ~cough~ I-I don't know how much longer I can hold out, but when I leave this world I want to have the peace of mind knowing you will be taken care of and so…" Jiraiya tried to say mournfully but was cut off by a panicking Naruto. "No Sensei! Don't say that! You've lived through worse than this! Besides I brought you some of your research materials!" The kid told him with a plastic smile that hid his sadness.

"Naruto let me finish what I'm about to say please." He sighed wearily. The demon vessel nodded mutely. "Listen, before Iruka left he told me that he hoped to see you married to someone who would take good care of you and love you in case something happened to either of us. So, I promised him that I would complete his request if that time came and here we are." Jiraiya said while giving the boy a pat on his head to ruffle his already messily spiky hair.

Naruto didn't think he could handle much more of this. The thought of his sensei/grandfather dying and his father figure being brought up were a bit much for him as it were. Now he had to get married, and to whom? No one loved him! Everyone hated his very existence. "Listen Naruto, I think marriage will be good for you. Iruka and I have already picked out who you will marry and we find you two to be a perfect match! I think even you will like…" Jiraiya had been informing him before Naruto found that he had heard enough and as his eyes began to water did he jump up and flee from the room like a bat out of Hell!

_~Now to the current situation~_

The search for Naruto was beginning to get on Kakashi's nerves so now it was more of a hunt than anything else in the young mans mind. At first he was a tiny bit irked by the task but now he was full blown frustrated having yet to find the little brat! He had a whole plan worked out too, although not exactly one an idiot couldn't have very well put together if given a few minutes. He was going to find the blonde boy and ring his little neck until he turned blue while giving him a piece of his mind before bringing him back to the hospital.

Finally upon getting a bit tired, Kakashi had the bright idea of climbing atop the stone monument of the four Hokage's to get a better view. Maybe from this height it would be easier to spot the blonde pest. Why he hadn't thought of this at the beginning he wasn't sure, but now he knew what he would do next.

Upon grabbing a hold of the last stone, he stopped when he caught the sound of soft crying and someone quietly talking to himself. He peered up stealthily and saw that it was Naruto! He was hugging his knees close to his chest while large tears streamed down his face as he talked to himself although upon hearing some of his words one would have thought he was conversing with someone else.

_Naruto's conversation to himself~_

"Humph! Who the Hell do they think they are?!" Naruto muttered angrily out loud since no one else was around. He had climbed up to his favorite hang out spot which he came to quite often.

"_**You're guardians I suppose… They have more say than you, but still I do agree. You should have a say in who you wed." **_Kyuubi nodded with a thoughtful frown after all he would have to then put up with both Naruto and the one he married.

"I know! Everyone thinks they can just tell me what to do and have the nerve to believe that I will go along with it." He sighed as tears ran down his face. He didn't give a damn since no one could even tell he was up here. The fox demon felt rather sympathetic toward the child and yet he did find the fact that Iruka and Jiraiya wanted his kit to be happy as well. Although, Kyuubi would probably never admit that to the boy any time soon.

"And to think that Sensei may actually die… I'll be all alone again if that happened. I-I don't want to go back to the orphanage!" He cried softly as he hugged his knees to his chest tighter as he stared at the setting sun.

"_**Don't worry Kit… You'll always have me with you. You can at least find comfort in knowing that we're stuck together no matter what." **_The fox demon tried to console the suffering child. Even he sort of felt bad for the kid, but he was one of the very few who did. Suddenly Kyuubi noticed a spying aura.

"_**Hey kit… Dry your tears. We have company."**_ Kyuubi growled as Naruto realized this too. His tears stopped and quickly stood in his fighting stance. "Who's there? Show yourself!" He yelled angry that someone would even think to spy on him as his hand fell to where he stored his Kunai knives.

_~End of Naruto's conversation~_

Kakashi's head popped up over the rock and Naruto almost fell over before collecting himself. "What the heck do you think you're doing spying on me you pervy scarecrow!" He shouted giving Kakashi the best glare he could muster under the current situation.

"_You think he saw me crying?" _Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"_**Not only that, but probably the fact that you were talking to yourself**_." Kyuubi chuckled a bit.

"_I was talking to you!" _He yelled inwardly.

"_**Oh yeah, you were talking with the demon sealed inside of you. That makes you real appealing!"**_ Kyuubi laughed as he rolled those frightful fox eyes.

Naruto paused_. _

"_Why on Earth would I care if I'm appealing to that scarecrow or not?"_ He questioned but received silence.

"Well, why would I want to be appealing to_ him_?!" He yelled a bit annoyed by now. "Who are you yelling at?" Kakashi asked with his hand placed gingerly on the side of his now tilting head. Naruto blushed a tad and bit his lower lip. _"Oh no, I said that out loud!" _He inwardly scolded himself. Naruto could hear Kyuubi laughing wickedly and he felt anger and embarrassment rising within him.

"That's none of your damn business scarecrow!" He hissed acidly, taking his frustration out on the shinobi. He could see the others eyebrow quirk and the silver haired man placed both hands on his hips. "Well then can you at least tell me who you want to be appealing to?" Kakashi queried in slight confusion. That question made the boys head turn to try and hide the blush creeping into his nicely tan face.

Kakashi caught sight of the red tinge on the boys' cheeks and this peeked his interest. So pushing aside his ideas of strangling the boy, he decided this may prove to be more interesting. He came to stand beside Naruto with his hands in his vest pockets, staring down at the boy lazily with one eye.

Naruto felt like he was going to die from embarrassment. Perhaps if he just stood and left right now then he could just forget that any of this had even happened. Before he made to stand did the blonde remember that the scarecrow was to be his temporary guardian and with the condition that Jiraiya sensei was in Kakashi may become his permanent guardian.

He did not want that at all. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto glanced up to see that it belonged to Kakashi whose eye was crescent in a gentle manner. How curious that was to the blonde. Perhaps he felt pity for Naruto, or maybe…? No, the boy highly doubted that anyone would ever feel concerned for him.

However, he was sadly mistaken for when Kakashi had gotten a clear view of Naruto's face did he see that the blondes eyes were red and puffy from much crying. Poor kid must have been crying since he left the hospital. He must have been really upset as Tsunade had said earlier. It hadn't really occurred to him as to what may have set the kid off and it wasn't like he knew much about him to begin with. Perhaps he should try to get to know him? It actually made the silver haired man feel rather guilty for wanting to cause harm to Naruto earlier. Yes, he was annoying but he was in fact still just a rebellious teenager. Even Kakashi himself knew what that was like. At least he had parents to take care of him and explain things. Not some dirty old sage who didn't really know how to raise a child.

As Kakashi gazed down at the young man did he find himself becoming immersed in those sparkling azure blue eyes. They were so beautiful and suited his golden hair and sun kissed skin… Wait, why was he thinking about how cute Naruto was? Whoa, cute? Where the hell did that come from he wasn't sure, but he mentally pushed it back for now as he usually did with information that didn't make sense.

That wasn't the first pondering he had about how attractive the boy was. Last night when he had been watching Naruto eating that ramen was a sort of turn on although a weird one at that. But anyone would feel that way if they saw how the boy was sucking and licking those chopsticks, not to mention the sounds he made. Kakashi swore he had heard a few low moans come from Naruto. Perhaps he should think about this after he finished Tsunade's orders.

Back to business for Kakashi for he just remembered his mission. "Eh, listen here Naruto. Tsunade demands that I return you to her. I think she has something important to tell you, but you'll have to ask her." The silver haired Jounin informed politely for he didn't want to upset the boy further than he seemed to be already. The blonde stood and nodded, but it seemed for once that he didn't feel like talking. That couldn't be a good sign. Kakashi had thought the boy to be the talkative type since Naruto always seemed to be chatty around him. He could be wrong about that. It wasn't really his business to pry either way.

The two of them made the whole way back to the hospital in silence. Kakashi wasn't exactly sure why he felt such concern for the boy and yet he didn't mind it. Naruto appeared to be in deep thought and as was Kakashi. Upon arriving at said destination, both of them could see Tsunade waiting impatiently outside with her arms crossed. The shinobi thought that she must be angry at him for having taken so long.

As they stopped in front of Tsunade, her angry expression softened at the sight of Naruto's red puffy eyes. She ushered them to her office where all three took a seat. "Listen Naruto, don't worry about Jiraiya. He'll be fine so long as he stays in the hospital for a while." She said reassuringly, before sighing as though there was more that she wasn't saying.

The blonde boy noticed that at once. "What aren't you telling me?" Naruto asked quietly. Tsunade knew Naruto was a shape kid and he wasn't stupid like everyone thought or said he was, he only pretended to be that way for show. "Well, you see Jiraiya didn't finish telling you what he wanted since you ran out." She said and the boy lowered his head guiltily. "However, I thought it best to tell you myself. Your marriage was arranged when Umino Iruka was taking care of you. Now Jiraiya insists that you be wed after your eighteenth birthday and well since he is your legal guardian I'm afraid that neither you nor I have much say in those matters." The Hokage finished, somberly observing the shocked Naruto.

The youths eyes filled with heated tears as he stood up, hands balled in shaking fists at his sides. "H-how could they?" The lad growled under his breath and the very unfamiliar sound startled Tsunade for she had rarely ever seen the demon vessel so infuriated. Usually Naruto took things with that stupidly over confident laugh or just mumbled angrily about whatever information she gave him. Never had she ever been the one to infuriate him so badly. It actually made her feel a bit sorrowful that not even she the Hokage could do anything to change the youths situation.

* * *

To Be Continued....

What will become of poor Naruto? Will Kakashi EVER stop pushing things to the back of his mind? Will Jiraiya ever stop freaking Naruto out? Or get his lazy bum out of the hospital?! And Why has it been so long since I updated?!?!?

Okay I can only answer that last question... I HAVE BEEN BUSY T_T I apologize for the long wait my kind readers.

Hope to see you next chapter! ^_^


End file.
